Une nuit au ministère
by Hell71
Summary: TRADUCTION - Une nuit. Une fête. Une Némésis. Beaucoup de Champagne. Maintenant, tout ce qu'Harry a à faire, c'est survivre. Gros délire en perspective et fou rire garantie. ENJOY !


**Une Nuit au ministère**

Résumé : Une nuit. Une fête. Une Némésis. Beaucoup de Champagne. Maintenant, tout ce qu'Harry a à faire, c'est survivre.

Award du meilleur One-shot de 2005 catégorie Slash comique écrit par _**Maeglin Yedi**_

Tout appartient à JK Rowling et Meglin Yedi, je ne suis que la traductrice.

Cette histoire parle relation entre deux hommes alors si ça n'est pas votre came, passez votre chemin...

Merci à ma béta Abby915 pour ses corrections très utiles :D

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Le 1__er__ verre d'Harry_

Le ministère servait du Champagne à leur fête organisée pour la victoire. Tout du moins, Harry pensait que c'était du Champagne. Il n'en n'avait jamais bu avant, mais le liquide à bulle servi dans des grands verres transportés par des elfes de maisons y ressemblait.

Harry ne voulait pas assister à cette fête. Il avait fait sa part. Voldemort était mort. Harry voulait juste retourner à sa petite vie, peu importe ce qui restait de celle-ci. Mais il avait subi la pression de presque l'intégralité des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour y assister car il était l'invité d'honneur, et finalement Harry céda simplement pour que tout le monde se taise.

Maintenant il était coincé avec des gens qui voulaient le féliciter, qui voulaient rendre hommage à un ado de 18 ans parce qu'il avait tué quelqu'un.

Cela ne convenait pas à Harry.

Et comme jeter des Impardonnables à droite et à gauche était hors de question, Harry décida de faire la seconde meilleure chose. Il allait se saouler pour la première fois de sa vie. Merlin savait qu'il l'avait bien mérité.

-« Merci. » Murmura Harry quand il se saisit d'un verre de Champagne. L'elfe de maison fit un petit salut et se hâta d'offrir de l'alcool à l'un des autres invités. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de l'Atrium du ministère, Harry s'assura qu'Hermione n'était pas encore arrivée. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment était une conférence sur l'injustice d'utiliser de pauvres elfes de maisons pour servir aux invités leurs boissons.

Quand Harry fut sûr que la voie était libre, il leva le verre à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée. Ca avait un gout… étonnamment bon. Pas trop fort. Frais. Doux. Il prit une autre gorgée, l'avala, et laissa échapper un petit soupir. C'était juste excellent.

-« Harry Potter. » Une sorcière dodue dans une robe fleurie violette offrit sa main à Harry. « Edith Farnsworth. Enchanté de vous rencontrer jeune homme. Sacré travail que vous avez effectué. »

Harry secoua sa main et vida d'un trait le reste de son verre, déjà à la recherche d'un des elfes de maison. Ca allait être une longue nuit.

**OoO**

_Le 2__nd__ verre d'Harry_

-« N'êtes-vous pas d'accord sur le fait qu'en cette nuit où nous célébrons notre liberté, c'est le comble de l'insolence et de l'hypocrisie que nous vous utilisions, vous et votre espèce, comme esclave à une fête de la victoire ? »

L'elfe de maison fixait Hermione de ses grands yeux humides pendant qu'elle attendait une réponse.

-« Je vais en prendre un. » Dit Harry en se saisissant d'un verre de Champagne. « Merci. » Harry ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu un regard plus reconnaissant sur un elfe de maison, juste avant que la petite créature ne file vers l'autre côté de l'Atrium.

-« Franchement. » Dit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil désapprobateur à Harry. Il l'ignora et but une gorgée de son verre.

-« C'est une fête. » Ron croisa les bras, criant sur sa petite amie. « Si tu veux faire campagne, tu le feras une autre fois. »

-« Maintenant est un aussi bon moment que plus tard, Ron. » Hermione croisant ses bras elle aussi.

Harry prit une autre gorgée et juste au moment où il pensait être coincé avec ses deux meilleurs amis se disputant toute la soirée, la dernière personne qu'il se serait attendu à voir de nouveau entra dans l'Atrium. Harry s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de Champagne et fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux.

-« Qu'est ce que… » Commença Hermione.

-« Par l'enfer. » La bouche de Ron s'est lentement ouverte.

-« Putain de Draco Malfoy. » Dit Harry avec autant de haine qu'il pouvait compte tenu de sa gorge encore douloureuse. « Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? »

-« Et bien, il a vraiment aidé notre camp pendant la guerre. » Dit Hermione, raisonnable comme d'habitude. Ron renifla fortement et Harry partagea son avis. Sa baguette magique le démangeait. Hermione sembla le remarquer et lui lança un regard sévère. « Il a été lavé de toutes les accusations, Harry. Il n'est pas plus coupable que nous. Souviens toi en. »

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'Harry aurait voulu répondre à ça. Par exemple que Draco était certainement bien plus coupable que lui ne l'était. Mais au fil des ans, Harry avait appris à choisir ses batailles. Voldemort, il pouvait le vaincre. Hermione, une fois qu'elle avait son idée faite sur quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas l'emporter.

En regardant Draco déambuler autour de l'Atrium, souriant et serrant des mains à droite à gauche, Harry vida son verre d'un trait.

**OoO**

_Le 3__ème__ verre d'Harry_

Après 10 minutes à donner des regards encourageants à chaque elfe de maison qui croisait son regard à travers la pièce, Harry réalisa que son plan pour être ivre était en grand danger. Il semblerait que les elfes de maison étaient déterminés à ne plus jamais approcher Hermione.

-« Je vais juste… Heu… Revenir plus tard. » Dit vaguement Harry qui partit avant que ses amis n'aient pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

Il localisa rapidement un elfe de maison avec un plateau plein. C'était une très bonne chose. Malheureusement, cela le rapprocha aussi beaucoup plus près de Malfoy. Et ça, c'était une très mauvaise chose. Lorsqu'Harry se demanda quand il avait commencé à réfléchir en des termes si basiques, il atteignit le plateau et tenta d'attraper un verre.

"Tenter" étant le mot clef, Harry l'apprit rapidement. D'une certaine manière, sa coordination œil/main avait cessé et au lieu d'avoir un verre en sécurité contre sa paume, le plateau entier bascula et s'écrasa au sol.

L'elfe de maison poussa un cri aigu, qui, si le bruit des verres brisés ne l'avait pas déjà fait, attira toute l'attention dans leur direction.

-« Floppy est tellement désolé. » L'elfe de maison fouetta ses bras comme s'il était sur le point de se noyer.

C'était la première fois depuis son affrontement avec Voldemort deux mois plus tôt qu'Harry souhaita avoir perdu.

-« Mon royaume contre un sortilège de mort. » Murmura Harry, offrant à l'elfe de maison un sourire d'excuse.

-« Oh là Potter, ça semble un petit peu drastique, non ? »

En entendant cette voix à même pas deux pas derrière lui, Harry voulu ressusciter Voldemort et le supplier de finir le travail.

-« Malfoy. » Harry se retourna et fut heureux de constater qu'un second elfe de maison passait avec un plateau plein. Il était évident qu'il allait en avoir un besoin urgent. Harry attrapa un verre, lentement cette fois, et bu une généreuse gorgée avant d'être capable de croiser le regard de Malfoy.

-« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. » Dit Harry, conscient que c'était une évidence.

-« Marrant. » Les lèvres de Malfoy s'étirèrent en un sourire. « Je pensais que cette fête était pour célébrer nos héros de guerre. Au cas où tu n'en aurais pas entendu parler Potter, j'en suis un. »

La poigne d'Harry autour de son verre augmenta, et pendant un moment, il craint qu'il ne se fissure dans son poing. Il prit une profonde inspiration et vida son verre. Il savait qu'il devait contrôler sa colère.

-« Les opinions varient à ce sujet Malfoy. »

-« Tout comme elles différent pour les termes "robe de soirée correcte exigée", ce dont tu nous fait volontiers la démonstration ici, Potter. »

Les lèvres d'Harry se serrèrent. Pour qui Malfoy se prenait-il pour critiquer son sens de la mode qui, Harry le savait, était inexistant. Simplement parce que sa vieille robe de soirée ne lui allait plus depuis longtemps, et qu'Harry n'avait pas été d'humeur à s'aventurer sur le Chemin de Traverse alors que les gros titres le concernant étaient toujours trop nombreux à son gout, ne signifiait pas que ce putain de Draco Malfoy avait le droit de remettre en question sa décision de porter une simple robe noire.

Secouant sa tête, Harry se demanda pourquoi diable il se fâchait avec Malfoy en parlant de vêtement. Malfoy avait presque été un Mangemort. Il avait laissé les Mangemort s'introduire dans Poudlard. Et Harry n'avait pas franchement besoin d'une raison pour le mépriser. Draco Malfoy était son ennemi juré.

Harry regarda son verre vide. Il avait besoin d'un autre verre. Sans rien dire de plus, Harry se retourna et se mit en quête de Champagne.

**OoO**

_Le 4__ème__ verre d'Harry_

Harry devait admettre qu'il avait tord. Il pensait que sa nuit ne pouvait pas être pire quand Draco Malfoy s'était montré et était venu lui parler. Mais maintenant, il était mieux informé.

-« Je ne propose pas qu'on s'enfuit et qu'on se mari. » Dit Ginny en lui faisant de grands yeux de biche. « Je veux juste nous donner une seconde chance. Tu te souviens de cette nuit que nous avons passée au terrier ? Tu n'as pas trouvé ça agréable ? »

Harry se souvenait. Et il n'avait pas franchement trouvé ça agréable. Il avait été trop paniqué pour en profiter, même si Ginny l'avait branlé, lui offrant un piètre orgasme. Ca n'avait pas été le problème. Harry pouvait gérer avoir de nombreux orgasmes, merci bien. Il avait beaucoup d'entrainement. Ginny avait envahi sa chambre, insistant sur le fait qu'ils avaient besoin d'une nuit ensemble avant qu'Harry n'aille au combat. Harry n'avait pas été contre cette idée.

Les ennuis commencèrent quand Ginny ôta sa chemise de nuit et qu'Harry fut confronté à deux des choses les plus étranges qu'il n'ait jamais vu de sa vie.

Des seins.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait en faire, même si Ginny l'avait invité à les toucher. Il le fit et la sensation de douce peau tendue lui rappela des fruits trop murs. Il avait eu un peu peur qu'ils éclatent s'il avait serré trop fort.

Mais ça n'avait pas été le pire. Après que Ginny eu libéré l'érection de Harry, elle avait baissé sa culotte et guidé la main d'Harry entre ses jambes. Ce qu'il trouva là le choqua à vie. C'était chaud et humide, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il y avait toutes ses chairs glissantes, comme si c'était une plaie béante, une blessure peut-être fatale, dans laquelle il mettait ses doigts.

Harry apprit une très importante leçon cette nuit là. Les filles n'étaient pas faites pour lui. Il n'était pas encore totalement sûr ce qui était fait pour lui mais il était persuadé que ça n'était pas Ginny.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer que cette nuit était définitivement dans son top 3 des expériences les plus traumatisantes de sa vie.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas dit ça à Ginny et elle lui avait dit que ça avait été la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

-« Ecoute. » Soupira Harry avant de remarquer un elfe de maison à proximité. Dieu merci pour les petits plaisirs. Il attrapa un verre plein et le vida en trois longues gorgées. « Je ne pense pas que ça va marcher. Je suis désolé. »

La lèvre inférieure de Ginny se mit à trembler et ses yeux devinrent exceptionnellement brillants.

-« Ca n'est pas toi. » Ajouta rapidement Harry. « C'est moi. On peut toujours rester amis. »

Cela n'entraina pas la réponse sympathique qu'il espérait. Ginny plissa les yeux, toute humidité partie. Pendant un moment, Harry fut inquiet qu'elle lui jette un sort, mais elle ne fit pas un geste vers sa baguette.

Au lieu de ça, elle lui gifla violement la joue.

Les lunettes de Harry s'était envolées et quand il les eu enfin récupéré, Ginny avait disparu. Harry répara ses verres cassés avec un sort rapide et mis ses lunettes, sa joue encore chaude. Il était sûr qu'il y avait une trace de main rouge imprimée sur elle.

Regardant autour de lui, Harry nota, à sa plus grande horreur, que Malfoy se tenait debout à quelque pas de là. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, comme s'il lui demandait la cause de tout ça. Harry plissa les yeux en retour, espérant faire passer le message qu'il n'allait pas en parler avec Malfoy, même si sa vie en dépendait.

Malfoy haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos. Il avait vu toute la scène pensa Harry. Génial bordel ! Sa baguette le démangeait de nouveau et Harry décida d'occuper sa main avec un autre verre de Champagne de peur de jeter un sort à son ennemi juré pour le réduire en petits morceaux.

Enfin bon, ça aurait pu être pire se dit Harry à lui-même en allant à la recherche d'un nouvel elfe de maison. Ca aurait pu être Rita Skeeter.

**OoO**

_Le 5__ème__ verre d'Harry_

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qui le faisait se sentir si mal à l'aise. Etait-ce la généreuse quantité d'alcool dans son corps ou était-ce le sujet de la conversation ? Peut-être un peu des deux, pensa Harry qui sirotait son verre et écoutait le monologue de Neville.

-« Et le professeur Chourave dit que je pourrais facilement combiner mon apprentissage avec ce nouveau projet de recherche passionnant dans les jardins botaniques magiques à Plymouth. »

Il y avait quelque chose de très triste au sujet de sa propre vie quand même Neville Longdubat faisait une carrière utile qui réalise tous ses rêves, alors qu'il était coincé à ne rien faire du tout songea Harry.

-« Quels sont tes projets Harry ? »

Ah, il y était. La question qu'il craignait le plus depuis ces deux derniers mois, à part « comment as-tu fait ça Harry ? »

-« Je prends une petite pause en ce moment. » Dit Harry automatiquement. Il avait compris que cette réponse faisait généralement reculer les gens. Quand il essayait d'expliquer qu'il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, qu'il avait besoin de temps pour le comprendre, les gens avaient tendance à l'analyser et à vouloir lui donner des tas de conseils inutiles.

C'était plus facile de mentir.

-« Ouais. » Dit Neville avec un regard grave sur le visage. « Je comprends. »

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire et tira sur le col de sa robe. Il commençait à faire chaud. Ses joues étaient en feu et pour une raison étrange, sa vue était un peu floue sur les bords. Peut-être qu'il avait foiré son sort un peu plus tôt et que ses lunettes était toujours cassées. Harry cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et regarda au loin pour essayer de se concentrer jusqu'à ce que sa vue soit de nouveau perçante.

Malfoy se tenait un peu plus loin, apparemment inconscient qu'Harry le regardait. Il se tenait debout attendant un changement, mais ça n'était pas ce qui était étrange à son sujet. C'était l'expression de son visage. Il avait l'air tout aussi perdu qu'Harry se sentait en ce moment.

Peut-être que c'était l'alcool qui faisait qu'il pensait à lui, pensa Harry qui se retourna vers Neville.

-« On se voit plus tard. J'ai un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes. » Dit Harry et Neville acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Harry vida son verre, déposa précautionneusement le verre vide sur un plateau à proximité et s'éloigna, heureux d'avoir un moment pour lui.

Bien sûr, ce moment ne durera pas très longtemps.

**OoO**

_Le 6__ème__ verre d'Harry_

-« Harry. »

Zut. Il avait presque atteint les toilettes sans se faire remarquer. Harry se retourna et la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la brillance des cheveux roses de Tonks. Ils étaient pratiquement rougeoyants. La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua fut le grand sourire sur le visage de Lupin.

-« Nous avons d'excellentes nouvelles. » Annonça Tonks en sautillant. Elle tendit la main. Harry la regarda pendant un instant, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle attendait de lui, puis il la serra.

-« Non idiot. » Tonks lui donna une petite tape amicale sur la poitrine. « Regarde la bague ! »

-« Oh. » Harry plissa les yeux et en effet, il y avait bien un anneau en or à l'annulaire de Tonks. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

-« Nous allons nous marier. » Dit Lupin en passant son bras autour de la taille de Tonks pour la tirer plus près de lui.

-« Ah. Félicitations. » Harry réussit à sourire, même si ça n'était pas vraiment sincère.

-« Et ce n'est pas tout. » Babillait Tonks, les joues rouges d'excitations. « Bien que cette information soit pour le moment réservée à certaines oreilles autorisées, » elle se pencha de manière à pouvoir parler à l'oreille d'Harry « je suis enceinte. »

Lupin avait un grand sourire. Il semblerait qu'avoir mis Tonks enceinte ait été la chose la plus importante de sa vie. Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment ça, car il pensait que le travail d'infiltration que Lupin avait fait pour l'Ordre était beaucoup plus impressionnant pour lui que d'avoir des rapports sexuels.

-« Whaou. C'est super. » Murmura Harry.

-« Trinquons à cela ! » S'exclama Lupin en fourrant un verre de Champagne dans la main de Harry.

-« Je vais prendre un jus de citrouille. » Dit Tonks à l'elfe de maison et regardant Lupin. « Pas d'alcool pour moi. » Rigola-t-elle. Tonks et Lupin partagèrent un regard spécial, comme s'il connaissait un secret qui pourrait débarrasser le monde entier des déchets nucléaires ou amener la paix au Moyen-Orient.

Cela retourna l'estomac d'Harry.

-« Santé ! » Dit Lupin en levant son verre.

-« Santé. » Harry sirota son verre, inquiet qu'il n'y ait plus de place dans sa vessie. S'il ne trouvait pas de toilettes rapidement, il allait avoir un accident très embarrassant au beau milieu du Ministère de la Magie.

**OoO**

_Premier arrêt au__x toilettes __d'Harry_

Harry arriva enfin aux toilettes, sa vessie prête à exploser. Mais quand il poussa la porte, il vit Malfoy face aux urinoirs.

Normalement, ce spectacle aurait fait fuir Harry, mais sa vessie protesta contre l'idée de devoir attendre que ce petit crétin ait terminé.

D'ailleurs, la motivation d'Harry augmenta quand il sentit la porte se refermer derrière lui. C'était l'occasion parfaite d'obtenir la preuve de ce qu'il suspectait depuis longtemps. Parce que s'il y avait une justice dans ce monde, Mafoy devait avoir un tout petit pénis. Absolument minuscule. Pratiquement inexistant. En fait, Harry ne serait pas surpris si Malfoy n'avait pas de pénis du tout.

Et Harry était sur le point d'obtenir sa réponse quand il se plaça à côté de Malfoy. De manière aussi décontracté qu'il le pouvait, il ouvrit quelques boutons, libéra sa bite molle et poussa un soupire de soulagement en sentant la pression sur sa vessie diminuer. Ensuite, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté comme tous les mecs le font quand ils urinent ensemble. Pas dans le sens « je vérifie votre marchandise », mais plus de manière viril genre « salut, comment ça va ? Je vois que vous avez tous vos morceaux attachés, tant mieux pour vous. »

C'était un truc de mec.

Donc Harry l'a fait. Il regarda le pénis de Malfoy.

Il était là. Il était bel et bien là. Malfoy avait un pénis et il avait même une plutôt belle forme. A peu prêt de la même taille que le sien.

Le salaud !

Harry sentait ses joues rougir de colère. Comment ce rebut de Serpentard osait-il avoir un pénis tout à fait normal ?

-« Tout va bien Potter ? »

Furieux, Harry regarda Malfoy et voulu l'insulter pour avoir des organes reproducteurs mâles parfaitement intactes, mais quelque chose empêcha sa langue de parler. Peut-être étaient-ce les cinq derniers neurones encore sobres de son cerveau. Quoi que ce soit, cela permit à Harry d'échapper à son obsession pour son pénis et il en était reconnaissant.

Il ne pouvait croire qu'il s'était énervé pour une telle petite chose. Bon, pas si petite que ça comme il le savait maintenant. Harry voulu se cogner la tête contre le mur.

-« Bien. Fous le camp Malfoy ! » Murmura-t-il et il ne regarda pas - non, vraiment pas - quand Malfoy rangea cette chose stupide, réarrangea ses robes, et alla à l'évier pour se laver les mains.

Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Peut-être qu'il avait trop bu. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas encore bu assez. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry savait une chose. Il allait rester loin de Malfoy avant de faire quelque chose de vraiment embarrassant. Comme insulter Malfoy parce qu'il avait l'air de n'importe quel autre homme.

Harry ne s'était pas arrêté cette fois. Il se pencha en avant et frappa son front contre le carrelage.

**OoO**

_Le 7__ème__ verre d'Harry_

Harry était sûr que si ses amis savaient à quoi il pensait, ils l'appelleraient le délirant et le paranoïaque. Et le mec bourré. Mais Harry savait qu'il n'était ni délirant, ni paranoïaque. Il n'était pas encore sûr de savoir s'il était bourré car il n'avait jamais été ivre avant et il ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé ressentir en premier.

Non, les choses étaient parfaitement claires à Harry de son confortable siège sur le bord de la monstrueuse fontaine.

Le putain de monde entier était contre lui. Et ce n'était pas un simple accident non plus. Ils faisaient ça pour lui au final.

Il suffisait de regarder la plupart d'entre eux pensa Harry en jetant un regard autour de l'Atrium. Ils étaient tous si parfaitement en paix avec eux-mêmes. Ils passaient tous un si bon moment. Des vies heureuses et toutes ces idioties.

Et ils le faisaient juste pour lui faire du mal. C'était vraiment évident. Bizarre qu'il n'avait pas noté ça avant songea Harry.

Il y avait Ron et Hermione. Petite-amie et petit-ami. Jamais d'accord sur rien et Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir comment ils avaient fait ça, mais même en se disputant, ils avaient l'air du couple le plus heureux de la Terre.

Et il y avait Ginny qui batifolait avec Dean Thomas. Elle semblait s'être remise d'Harry rapidement vu la façon dont elle souriait à cet idiot de Gryffondor.

Neville et Seamus semblaient occupés dans une discussion sérieuse, comparant probablement leurs merveilleuses futures carrières.

Et il n'avait même pas encore pensé à Tonks et Lupin. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu avoir un besoin urgent de courir aux toilettes.

Une image flou entra dans la ligne de mire d'Harry et s'installa à côté de lui. Harry regarda lentement et le flou prit forme. La forme indéniable de Draco Malfoy assit à côté de lui.

_F__uck._

Ne parle pas de son pénis se répéta Harry maintes et maintes fois. C'était devenu une sorte de mantra tandis qu'Harry essayait d'empêcher ces mots de s'échapper de sa bouche tout en cherchant une façon de dire à Malfoy de dégager.

-« Laisse-moi deviner. » Réussit-il enfin à dire. Sa voix sonnait étrange, comme si c'était une version lente. Malfoy le regarda, le visage indéchiffrable et un peu flou. « Tu es ici pour me balancer au visage ton bonheur n'est ce pas ? Tu as décroché un fantastique job, tu as trouvé une femme merveilleuse, tu l'as mise enceinte et vous allez vivre heureux pour toujours, comme le reste d'entre eux. »

Les yeux de Malfoy se rétrécirent. « Quel est ton problème Potter ? »

Harry était justement en train de penser à ça. « Je pense que je suis ivre. »

-« Ah. » Dit Malfoy comme si ça expliquait tout. A la réflexion, ça l'a probablement fait.

Un elfe de maison s'approcha d'eux avec un plateau plein. Malfoy prit un des verres, mais Harry hésita. Peut-être qu'il avait assez bu. Il avait besoin de garder son sang froid avec le pénis de Malfoy si proche de lui.

Ok. Peut-être qu'il avait définitivement trop bu. Il était sur le point d'envoyer l'elfe de maison poursuivre son chemin quand Malfoy parla.

-« J'ai un peu de retard à rattraper. Je pense que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait ivre. »

Ca ressemblait tellement à cet enfoiré de Serpentard de tout transformer en compétition. Ils avaient toujours essayé de le battre. Et bien, pas cette fois. Gardant les yeux sur Malfoy, Harry attrapa un verre sur le plateau et en vida la moitié avant même que Malfoy ait pu prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

Voilà. Ca lui apprendra.

Mais à la grande surprise d'Harry, Malfoy n'accepta pas l'évident défi. Il resta assis là en sirotant son verre et en jetant parfois quelques regards à Harry, comme s'il était parfaitement heureux de passer le reste de sa soirée avec lui.

Ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Sauf si Malfoy était comme tout le monde et voulait soudainement passer du temps en sa compagnie.

-« Très bien. Demande-moi. » Dit Harry.

-« Te demander quoi ? » Malfoy se décala un petit peu pour pouvoir regarder Harry.

-« Demande-moi comment j'ai fait. »

-« Fais quoi ? »

Harry soupira. Pourquoi Malfoy était-il si compliqué ? Ah, parce que c'était Draco Malfoy bien sur. « Demande-moi comment j'ai tué Voldemort. » Dit-il, la voix pleine d'irritation.

-« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je le sais déjà. » Malfoy vida son verre. Attendez une minute. Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner. Il finit son verre d'un coup.

-« Tu le sais ? » Demanda Harry, confus. Personne sauf Ron et Hermione ne savaient exactement comment il avait tué Voldemort. Personne mais ils savaient pour les Horcruxes.

Malfoy hocha la tête. « Parce que j'ai essayé de te battre à de nombreuses reprises et que j'ai échoué. Je savais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait aucune chance contre toi. »

-« Je t'ai battu à plusieurs reprises ? A quoi ? »

Malfoy renifla en plissant le nez. « Au Quidditch, quoi d'autre ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda Malfoy, incertain de ce qu'il entendait. « Donc, parce que j'attrapais le Vif d'Or plus vite que toi, tu savais que j'allais vaincre Voldemort ? »

-« Oui. » Dit Malfoy solennellement. « Et parce que tu es un imbécile têtu qui n'abandonne jamais. Et que tu es beaucoup plus intelligent que tu ne penses l'être. Et que tu as beaucoup de soutien. »

-« Attends, tu savais que j'allais tuer Voldemort parce que je pouvais attraper son Vif d'Or ? » Demanda Harry abasourdi.

Malfoy renifla et détourna le regard d'Harry. « Quelque chose comme ça Potter. »

-« Bien. » Dit Harry mais il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce que Malfoy avait dit. « Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as changé de camp ? »

Le coin des lèvres de Malfoy s'étirèrent vers le haut en un sourire familier. « Qu'est ce que je peux dire ? Je déteste perdre. »

Harry ne voyait pas quoi redire à cela. « Moi aussi. » Dit-il. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et à sa grande surprise, Harry se retrouva à s'intéresser à Malfoy. Il avait combattu à leur côté. Il avait trahi sa propre famille pour aider Harry et l'Ordre à vaincre Voldemort. Il avait fait beaucoup de choses qu'Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fasse.

-« Donc. » Annonça courageusement Harry. « Sérieusement. Quels sont tes projets pour l'avenir ? »

Malfoy haussa les épaules. « Pas grand choses. Je vais faire une pause pendant un petit moment. »

Cette réponse familière frappa Harry avec tant de force qu'il failli tomber à la renverse dans la fontaine. Malfoy le rattrapa, ses doigts serrés autour de son bras et l'aida à retrouver son équilibre.

-« Merci. » Dit Harry une fois que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. « Je suis vraiment ivre. »

-« Ouais. » Malfoy lui sourit et Harry ne pu pas s'en empêcher. Il lui sourit en retour.

Une petite foule s'était agglutinée de l'autre côté de l'Atrium près de la scène. Scrimgeour serrait beaucoup de mains, tandis que Percy Weasley le suivait partout comme un petit chien.

Harry laissa échapper un profond soupir. Le moment qu'il avait le plus redouté était proche.

-« Combien de discours tu penses qu'il va y avoir ? » Demanda Malfoy. Le ton de sa voix a soudain refroidi l'esprit d'Harry.

-« Une douzaine. Probablement plus. »

-« Seigneur. » Murmura Malfoy.

-« Ouais. » Acquiesça Harry.

Malfoy resta silencieux pendant un moment, les yeux fixés sur un point au loin. Puis, il se tourna vers Harry, une lueur inconnue dans ses yeux. Elle semblait presque machiavélique. « Sortons d'ici, Potter. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« C'est le moment propice. »

-« Pour quoi ? »

-« Allez Potter. » Dit Malfoy en se penchant plus près de lui. « Tu n'as jamais voulu foutre le bordel au Ministère ? » Il fit un geste englobant la foule près de la scène. « Tout le monde est là pour le moment. Ce qui signifie que le reste du Ministère est désert. »

-« Foutre le bordel ? Maintenant ? » Harry aimait assez l'idée.

-« Oui. Maintenant. On y va. » Malfoy se leva et attendit que Harry le rejoigne avant qu'il ne se faufile à travers les gens jusqu'aux ascenseurs de l'autre côté. Harry le suivit, sans croiser les yeux de quiconque, prétendant qu'il était invisible et espérant que personne ne l'arrêterait pour une petite discussion.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes dorés, s'attardant à la frontière de la foule. Il y avait un sorcier derrière le bureau de sécurité, mais il semblait plus intéressé par Scrimgeour montant sur scène que par son travail.

Il vint alors à l'esprit d'Harry que ça pouvait ne pas être une bonne idée. Malfoy avait presque été un Mangemort après tout.

Malfoy tapota sur la tête d'un elfe de maison. « Apporte-nous deux bouteilles de Champagne et deux verres. » L'elfe de maison disparu dans un pop sonore.

Après tout, se dit Harry, c'était logique que Malfoy ait risqué sa vie à plusieurs reprises pour collecter des informations qui ont contribués à l'aider à vaincre Voldemort et seulement maintenant montrait sa vraie nature, endormant ainsi Harry avant de le tuer brutalement.

L'elfe de maison réapparu et remit à Malfoy le Champagne demandé.

-« Prêt Potter ? » Malfoy sortit sa baguette.

Les yeux de Harry s'élargir et à travers le brouillard de sa tête, il réalisa qu'il avait gardé deux choses à l'esprit. Ne pas mentionner le pénis de Malfoy et garder un œil attentif sur la baguette de Malfoy.

-« Ouais je suis prêt. » Dit Harry. « Garde juste ton pénis loin de moi. » Au moment où les mots quittèrent sa bouche, Harry su qu'il avait un peu mélangé les choses.

Malfoy haussa un sourcil, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Il marmonna quelque chose – Harry soupçonnait que c'était un charme de confusion – et visa la baguette du sorcier de sécurité. Puis, il saisit le poignet d'Harry et le traina à travers les portes de l'ascenseur.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Potter. Je te baiserais seulement avec ma baguette. »

**OoO**

_Le 8__ème__ verre __d'Harry_

Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux quand ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Malfoy appuya sur un bouton au hasard et l'ascenseur descendit. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser du dernier commentaire de Malfoy. En fait, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il pensait que Malfoy avait mentionné de le baiser, mais Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi sur cette terre Malfoy aurait dit une chose pareille.

Ca n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Donc il avait probablement mal entendu. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que Malfoy soit gay. Mieux encore, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'Harry soit gay, c'était donc un point négligeable.

C'était l'alcool. Trop de Champagne rend les choses que vous entendez gay.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Harry vit un panneau qui indiquait qu'ils étaient au niveau 5. Le Département de la Coopération International de la Magie.

-« Maintenant quoi ? » Demanda Harry.

Malfoy lui remit une des bouteilles de Champagne, puis fit sauter le bouchon de sa propre bouteille. Il la porta rapidement à sa bouche pour boire et empêcher le Champagne de s'écouler.

-« Maintenant, on fout le bordel. » Dit Malfoy, une baguette dans une main et la bouteille dans l'autre.

Harry acquiesça et examina la bouteille dans ses mains. Il décolla le mince fil métallique autour du liège et ouvrit la bouteille. Le bouchon de liège fusa à travers le couloir et s'écrasa sur la fenêtre de l'un des bureaux.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux le verre se briser, le Champagne s'écoulant sur la main d'Harry.

-« C'est un début plutôt pathétique Potter. » Dit Malfoy, amusé.

Harry le regarda, prit une gorgée de sa bouteille et sortit sa baguette. « Faisons-le. »

Ils entrèrent dans le premier bureau comme un duo de desperados ivres, les jambes légèrement écartés, leurs baguettes visant les ennemis en face d'eux.

Vraiment, ce n'était pas dur d'imaginer la chaise et le bureau comme des adversaires mortels.

Harry fit siffler sa baguette et jeta un sortilège sur un classeur dans un coin.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » Demanda Malfoy.

-« Quand ils ouvriront les tiroirs, tous les parchemins s'envoleront. » Dit Harry, fier de son œuvre.

-« Toujours pathétique Potter. » Malfoy recula d'un pas et il fit un large mouvement avec sa baguette. Une seconde plus tard, tous les meubles avaient disparu.

-« Tu as fait disparaître les meubles ? C'est assez pathétique aussi Malfoy. » Harry n'était pas impressionné.

Malfoy plaça le bout de sa baguette sous le menton d'Harry et inclina lentement sa tête en arrière.

Ah. Le mobilier n'avait pas disparu. Il était simplement collé au plafond, la tête en bas. Maintenant, Harry était impressionné mais il n'allait certainement pas l'admettre. Il donna à Malfoy un sourire en coin et se précipita dans le bureau d'à côté.

A l'intérieur, il jeta un sort de peinture flashante sur les murs, les faisant passer du jaune vif au rouge foncé. Puis, il jeta un sort de locomotive sur les meubles qui entrainèrent les chaises, le bureau et les armoires dans une danse silencieuse autour de la pièce.

Malfoy observa le travail d'Harry et lui fit un signe de tête satisfait. « A mon tour. » Dit-il et Harry le suivit avec empressement dans le bureau suivant.

Ce qui suivi fut une heure du meilleur grabuge que le monde ait jamais vu. Ils se sont déplacés de bureau en bureau et quand ils ont faits ceux de tout l'étage, ils sont passés au suivant. Ils ont ensorcelés les plumes à papotes pour qu'elles écrivent des insultes, enchantés les dossiers scellés si serré qu'il faudrait au moins cinq Aurors pour les ouvrir, un sort faisant pousser des bois de cerf sur les cuvettes des toilettes, ensorcelé toutes les encres des bureaux pour les rendre invisibles, collés aux murs et au plafond les meubles et ont rempli le bureau entier du Département des Porteauloin avec de la neige enchantée.

Ils ont même changé le tapis du bureau du Département de Contrôle et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques en une copie miniature du lac de Poudlard.

Fred et Georges seraient tellement fiers d'eux. A plusieurs reprises, Harry a même été tenté de descendre à l'Atrium pour aller chercher les jumeaux et leur montrer ce chef d'œuvre. Mais cela aurait voulu dire laisser tout ce fun et Harry ne le voulait pas.

Parce qu'il s'amusait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, Harry passait un très bon moment. Et c'était avec Malfoy que ça se passait.

Et maintenant, ils se trouvaient au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, à l'intérieur du siège de la Ligue de Quidditch.

-« Tu vois ce que je vois ? » Demanda Malfoy.

-« Ouaip. » Harry avait repéré dans un coin du bureau ce qui les narguait tous les deux.

Un vif d'or.

Harry regarda Malfoy et sourit. « Partant pour une petite partie ? »

-« Hummm. » Malfoy fronca les sourcils. « Juste courir après serait un petit peu ennuyeux. Partant pour rendre ça plus marrant ? »

-« Comment ? »

Malfoy bu à sa bouteille et Harry remarqua une légère rougeur qui colora les joues de Malfoy comme s'il était soudain embarrassé. « Et bien » Dit Malfoy qui prit une nouvelle gorgée avant de poursuivre. « Quand je me cachais dans le monde des moldus, j'ai regardé quelques sports moldus dans ces boites télé. Il y avait ce sport qui a attiré mon attention. Peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment un sport en fait… »

-« Quel sport ? »

-« Il y avait une balle. » Dit Malfoy prudemment.

-« Football ? »

-« Non, ils ne se servaient pas de leur pieds. Ils frappaient dans la balle avec une sorte de batte. »

-« Cricket ? »

-« Je ne pense pas. Il y avait deux joueurs, les deux avec des battes. »

-« Tennis ? »

Malfoy réfléchi une seconde, puis hocha la tête. « Oui, je pense que ça s'appelait le tennis. J'ai regardé la finale d'une très importante compétition apparemment… »

-« Wimbledon ? »

-« Oui, c'était ça. »

Harry sourit, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais d'une certaine façon, l'image de Malfoy regardant la finale de Wimbledon à la télévision a fait se relever le coin de ses lèvres.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeu en lui-même était assez ennuyeux. » Poursuivit Malfoy, l'air grave. « Mais j'ai apprécié cette vieille tradition moldu au début du jeu. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment sûr de ce que voulait dire Malfoy.

-« Je crois que c'est appelé streaking. » Dit Malfoy avec un faible sourire.

Pendant un instant, Harry regarda Malfoy avec surprise, puis, il ne pu plus s'en empêché. Il rit.

Il n'avait pas vu beaucoup de finale de Wimbledon, mais il s'est rappelé d'une occasion il y a pas mal d'années de cela. L'Oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et Dudley étaient assis devant la télé en attendant le début du jeu quand soudain une femme nue a déboulé sur le court de tennis. La tante Pétunia a crié et caché tant bien que mal les yeux de Dudley. L'Oncle Vernon s'était retourné pour regarder Harry, qui était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte espérant attraper un aperçu du jeu et l'avait traité de pervers pour regarder fixement la femme.

-« Oui, je suppose que tu peux appeler ça une vieille tradition moldu. » Ricana Harry. « Mais qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec notre jeu ? »

-« Je pensais à introduire cette excellente tradition dans notre monde et la combiner avec notre petit jeu. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Puis, il cligna encore. « Hein ? »

-« On se déshabille et on joue. » Lança Malfoy comme s'il suggérait qu'ils aillent prendre une innocente tasse de thé.

-« Tu plaisantes ? »

-« Non. » Malfoy mit sa bouteille sur une armoire et commença à déboutonner ses robes.

-« Tu ne plaisantes pas. » Constata Harry de manière un peu redondante. Mais il devait entendre les mots s'il voulait croire ce qui se passait. Malfoy voulait qu'ils courent nus à travers le Ministère à la poursuite d'un Vif d'Or.

En réalité, ça avait vraiment l'air fun.

-« Mais qu'est ce qu'on fera si on se fait prendre ? » Demanda Harry parce qu'il ne pouvait pas juste accepter. Il devait objecter, au moins un peu.

-« On ne va pas se faire prendre. » Malfoy fit glisser sa robe et s'attaqua aux boutons de son pantalon. Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. « Ou peut-être est-ce que tu serais trop effrayé de jouer selon mes règles ? »

C'en fut trop. Harry posa sa bouteille et retira ses robes. C'était impossible qu'il ait peur de quelque chose que suggérait Malfoy.

Ils ont continué à regarder les pièces de vêtement tomber une à une sur le sol. Les chaussettes d'Harry ont été les dernières à partir et quand il s'est redressé, il lança son premier regard vers un Malfoy nu, avec un pénis et compagnie.

Il n'a rien dit, de peur de mentionner à nouveau la partie de l'anatomie de Malfoy, mais il hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt pour tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Malfoy se dirigea vers le bureau, prit le Vif d'Or et le frappa avec sa baguette. Les ailes du Vif s'ouvrirent et quelques secondes plus tard, il zigzaguait et tournait près du plafond.

-« Le premier qui l'attrape gagne. » Déclara Malfoy quand le Vif d'Or franchit la porte laissée ouverte. Malfoy couru après, laissant Harry le regarder s'enfuir mais seulement pendant un moment. Puis Harry se précipita à travers la porte, fit demi-tour pour récupérer une des bouteilles de Champagne, avant de se lancer de nouveau à la poursuite de Malfoy.

Il rattrapa Malfoy assez rapidement et ils prirent d'assauts les couloirs déserts, le Vif d'Or toujours juste devant eux. Harry commença à rire un peu. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas. La pensée d'attraper le Vif d'Or à poil devant Malfoy au Ministère de la Magie était drôle. En fait, c'était même hilarant.

Malfoy ricanait aussi, jetant des coups d'œil à Harry quand ils tournèrent au coin, et bientôt leurs rires sous cape se transformèrent en rires francs et ils poussèrent des cris comme une paire de hyènes ivres poursuivant leur proie.

**OoO**

_Le premier rapport sexuel gay d'Harry._

Après quinze minutes de courses sur les chapeaux de roues, ils étaient tous deux hors d'haleine. Les poumons d'Harry étaient en feu et sa gorge était sèche. Malfoy semblait être dans le même état.

-« Pause. » Dit Harry d'une voix rauque. Tous les deux cessèrent de courir et s'appuyèrent contre le mur d'un couloir anonyme. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Malfoy saisit la bouteille de Champagne dans la main d'Harry et avala une longue gorgée. Harry le regardait, incapable de garder ses yeux loin d'une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Malfoy. Ce n'était pas difficile de ne pas le remarquer pendant que Malfoy courait. Il était tout pendant et rebondi d'une vraiment drôle de façon.

Même si Harry savait qu'il devait se taire, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ca lui avait chatouillé la langue toute la soirée, depuis leur rencontre dans les toilettes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy et dit avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable, «Tu as un pénis. »

Malfoy baissa les yeux sur son propre corps comme s'il voulait vérifier ce fait. Il hocha la tête et regarda Harry « Tout comme toi. »

Cette fois, c'est Harry qui vérifia que Malfoy avait raison. Il avait un pénis. Il était un peu plus grand que ce qu'il aurait du. Harry l'examina. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Enfin, je veux dire, je sais pourquoi. Il veut de l'attention. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi à ce moment précis. »

-« Comme tu l'as dit, il veut de l'attention. » Dit Malfoy raisonnablement.

-« Et bien, il ne va pas l'obtenir. »

-« Tu es sévère Potter. » Sourit Malfoy. « Si tu ne souhaites pas le faire toi-même, je peux te donner un coup de main. »

-« Hein ? »

-« Tu sais… » Malfoy fit un mouvement suggestif de la main pour parfaitement clarifier les choses pour Harry.

-« Heu… Je ne crois pas. » Dit Harry en plissant le nez. « La dernière fois que quelqu'un m'a fait ça, ça a plutôt été traumatisant. Ca m'a valu une gifle en plein visage. »

-« Ah. Est-ce que la scène avec Weasley était à propos de ça ? » Malfoy prit une autre gorgée à la bouteille, de manière désinvolte, bien que le geste semble parfaitement calculé pour Harry.

-« Je ne parlerais pas de ça avec toi. »

-« D'accord. Qu'est ce que tu penses d'une pipe ? »

Harry resta bouche bée. « Es-tu en train de suggérer de sucer ma bite ? Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ? »

Malfoy renifla, puis plaqua son dos contre le mur, dans une pose soigneusement étudié là encore. « Parce que je le veux. Evidemment. »

Malfoy voulait sucer sa queue. Mais… Mais… Mais…

-« Et tu sembles le vouloir aussi. » Souligna Malfoy.

Regardant vers le bas, Harry était bien obligé d'admettre que oui, au moins une traitresse partie de lui-même était intéressée par la suggestion de Malfoy.

-« Je ne sais pas. » Dit Harry avec une légère objection. « Je n'ai jamais… »

-« Tu ne t'es jamais fait sucer ? » S'exclama Malfoy avec surprise.

-« Et alors ? J'ai été pas mal occupé. » S'offusqua Harry.

Malfoy se glissa près de lui. « Je pense qu'il est temps de changer ça, pas toi ? »

-« Et bien... » Commença Harry avant de fermer sa bouche quand Malfoy tomba à genoux devant lui. Ca n'était pas une bonne idée. Mettre votre bite dans la bouche de votre ennemi juré ne pouvait pas être une bonne idée. Mais Malfoy faisait une offre généreuse se raisonna Harry quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Malfoy autour de la tête de sa queue.

_Oh mon dieu._

La bouche fermée de Malfoy autour du sexe de Harry était chaude et humide et pas du tout comme une piqure à l'intérieur d'une blessure. Malfoy creusa ses joues quand Harry sentit une langue brulante caresser le dessous de son gland.

-« Oh wahou. » Soupira-t-il, complètement perdu par la façon absolument merveilleuse dont il se sentait.

Malfoy se recula un peu et lécha le bout du sexe d'Harry, les yeux fixés vers le haut, regardant intensément Harry, séduit par chaque réponse qu'il obtenait. Alors que sa queue était encore plus dure, le reste du corps d'Harry s'est détendue. Sa baguette est tombée à terre et ses bras pendaient inutilement à côté de son corps. Malfoy lâcha sa propre baguette et utilisa sa main libre pour titiller les boules d'Harry pendant qu'il engloutissait Harry profondément.

-« C'est trop bon. » Gémit Harry. Il ne pouvait pas croire combien c'était délicieux d'avoir la bouche de votre ennemi juré qui suce votre bite. Ils auraient du faire ça il y a longtemps.

Un léger frottement des dents fit trembler les genoux d'Harry et Malfoy sourit autour de sa queue, retournant sucer et lécher et lentement transformer le cerveau d'Harry en bouilli.

C'était mieux que de courir après un stupide Vif d'Or. C'était mieux que le Champagne et la neige enchantée à l'intérieur du hall d'entrée, et les femmes nues courant à travers les cours de tennis, et Noël et Pâques et les putains de vacances d'été et c'était même mieux que marcher sur le corps mort de Voldemort.

C'était mieux que tout ce qu'avait vécu Harry.

La tête d'Harry reposait sur le côté et l'angle ainsi formé lui donnait une meilleure vue du corps de Malfoy. Il vit la main de Malfoy se déplacer sur sa propre bite en même temps que sa bouche suçait le sexe d'Harry. Cette vue fit pousser les hanches de Harry en avant, forçant la bouche de Malfoy au plus profond. Malfoy le laissa faire, libérant même un gémissement reconnaissant et se caressant de plus en plus fort.

Harry cherchait de l'air, incapable de dire à haute voix toutes les choses qu'il voulait dire à Malfoy à ce moment. Comme par exemple que Malfoy n'était pas vraiment un connard une fois qu'il avait sa bouche autour de son sexe, et que Harry savait qu'il les avait aidés à gagner la guerre et qu'il lui en était reconnaissant, et combien le plan de Malfoy de courir nu pour tenter d'attraper un Vif d'Or était le plan le plus brillant jamais inventé et il aurait mérité une récompense juste pour cela.

La bouche de Malfoy – la talentueuse et brillante bouche de Malfoy – travaillait de plus en plus vite et l'orgasme d'Harry était proche, faisant se recroqueviller ses orteils, trembler ses jambes, serrer ses couilles, et forçant sa queue à s'introduire profondément à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il explose.

Il jouit, jouit, jouit, et sa libération se déversa sur la langue de Malfoy. Il avait joui à l'intérieur sa bouche et ça avait été de loin le meilleur orgasme qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Harry haletait, ignorant les alentours, seulement concentré sur une chose. Il avait jouit dans la gorge de Malfoy. Et Malfoy l'avait voulu aussi.

Il y avait un mot qui fut impossible à retenir, donc Harry le murmura doucement. « Draco. »

Les yeux de Malfoy se plissèrent et son nez se retroussa avant qu'il ne jouisse dans un gémissement. Harry vit les jets de sperme tâcher le tapis noir sous leurs pieds.

Ce fut tout simplement incroyable. Malfoy avait souillé le précieux tapis du Ministère avec sa semence et Harry avait tâché la jolie bouche de Malfoy avec son fluide. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui était pire.

Et quand Malfoy recula, libérant la queue molle d'Harry en lui donnant un dernier coup de langue et un sourire éblouissant, Harry décida que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

**OoO**

_Le 9__ème__ verre __d'Harry_

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Draco se tenait devant lui, attendant quelque chose, presque avec espoir. Harry avait envie de dire quelque chose ou de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco, mais il ne savait pas si Draco aimait ce genre de choses.

Peut-être que Draco préférait que les gens qu'il suce se taisent et gardent leurs mains le long de leurs corps après qu'il eu fini.

Et depuis quand Malfoy était-il devenu Draco dans l'esprit de Harry ? Peu importe. Peut-être que c'était la bonne chose à faire, appeler quelqu'un par son prénom quand ce dernier avait eu votre pénis dans sa bouche.

L'épais brouillard dans l'esprit d'Harry s'était un peu dissipé comme s'il avait un peu dessaoulé en même temps qu'il avait jouit. Cela pouvait ne pas être une bonne chose. Harry se pencha, ramassa la bouteille de Champagne et but comme s'il n'avait pas avalé d'eau depuis une semaine.

-« Alors ? » Demanda Draco en déplaçant son poids d'un pied sur l'autre.

-« Alors ? » Répéta Harry. Le brouillard s'épaissit de nouveau dans son esprit et il but un peu plus, remerciant son bon sens de l'abandonner encore une fois. Il ne pouvait pas gérer ça sobre. Il ne pouvait même pas le gérer légèrement ivre.

-« Comment c'était ? » Draco semblait un tantinet agacé, comme s'il était en quelque sorte déçu par Harry.

-« C'était bien. » Dit Harry. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Draco ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. L'égo de Draco était suffisamment gros comme ça.

-« Bien ? » Draco rétrécit ses yeux. « C'est tout ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de sa bouteille.

-« Tu mens Potter. »

Ah. Donc apparemment c'était normal de s'appeler par son nom de famille après avoir échangé des fluides corporels. « Je ne mens pas. » Dit Harry sans croiser le regard de Draco.

-« Si. »

-« Non. »

-« Dis-moi la vérité Potter. »

-« Non. »

Les lèvres de Draco s'incurvèrent vers le haut dans un sourire triomphant. « Donc tu admets que tu as menti. »

Connard. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer ça, même complètement ivre. Harry savait que Draco l'avait coincé, au propre comme au figuré. « Okay, c'était sympa. » Murmura-t-il dans le but de se débarrasser de Draco.

Ca ne fonctionna pas. Draco revint à la charge. Il fit un pas pour se rapprocher de Harry, leurs corps uniquement séparés par la bouteille de Champagne qu'Harry gardait contre sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme secrète pour repousser les prétendants excités.

-« Juste sympa _Harry_ ? »

Entendre Draco dire son nom lui donna la chair de poule d'une manière très agréable. Harry avala. « Très sympa. »

-« Je pense que c'était plus que ça. » Dit Draco, le visage soudainement très proche de celui d'Harry, son souffle humide contre sa joue.

Les choses commencèrent à remuer à l'intérieur de lui et Harry ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça avant. Peut-être que c'était l'alcool. S'il vous plait, faites que ça soit l'alcool. Son cœur tambourinait, son estomac faisait des nœuds et ses boules le picotaient. Les lèvres de Draco touchèrent sa peau, juste en dessous du coin de sa bouche.

C'était trop.

-« D'accord, c'était super génial. C'était la meilleure putain de chose que j'ai jamais ressenti et la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser en ce moment, c'est à quand vas-tu me faire ça de nouveau. »

Draco s'écarta, ressemblant à quelqu'un qui viendrait juste de remporter la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. « C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, Harry. » Il prit la bouteille des mains tremblantes d'Harry et avala une gorgée victorieuse.

-« Fuck. » Gémit Harry. Il venait d'avouer quelque chose à Draco et il n'était même pas sûr de ce que c'était. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire ou faire plus, le Vif d'Or était soudainement là, flottant juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-« Nous avons toujours un compte à régler. » Dit Draco. Harry hocha la tête. Ca, ça signifiait quelque chose. Ca il pouvait comprendre. Attraper le Vif d'Or. Vaincre Draco Malfoy. Des choses simples.

Harry détala, laissant un Draco étonné derrière lui. Mais cela ne prit pas longtemps à Draco pour le rattraper. Harry jeta un coup d'œil de son côté et sourit. Oui, comparé à ce qu'ils venaient de faire, courir nu au Ministère avec votre ennemi juré à la poursuite d'un Vif d'Or était parfaitement sensé.

**OoO**

_Second__ arrêt aux toilettes __d'Harry_

Ils coururent dans les couloirs, dans tous les recoins et à travers deux escaliers volants. Ils coururent pendant près de dix minutes, puis la vessie pleine de Harry se manifesta. Il ralentit sa vitesse et Draco eu la courtoisie de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour savoir ce qui le retenait.

-« Je dois pisser. » Dit Harry haletant.

Draco s'arrêta et essaya de reprendre son souffle.

-« Trouvons des toilettes. » Harry se retourna mais Draco saisit son bras avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas.

-« Regarde. » Draco désigna la porte en face d'eux. Il y avait une pancarte qui disait "Rufus Scrimgeour". Draco ricana et Harry se joignit à lui. C'était une occasion trop belle pour la rater. Sa vessie pouvait attendre quelques minutes.

Draco appuya sur la poignée et à sa grande surprise elle n'était pas verrouillée. Il poussa la porte et ils regardèrent tous deux à l'intérieur. Ils avaient découvert la fosse aux lions. Le moment était venu pour un inoubliable chaos.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda Draco en se promenant à l'intérieur, Harry sur ses talons. « Meubles au plafond ? »

-« Bien sur. Et la neige. J'adore la neige enchantée. » Harry voulu atteindre sa baguette et se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas avec lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui gardait seulement la bouteille de Champagne.

-« Ah merde. » Dit Draco, son besoin de sa baguette se faisant sentir pour lui aussi.

Harry était déçu et un tout petit peu inquiet. S'ils rencontraient de sérieux ennuis maintenant, ils n'auraient rien pour se défendre qu'une bouteille de Champagne à moitié vide. C'était marrant de voir que Harry ne considérait plus Draco comme un ennemi potentiel. Avoir eu sa queue sucée vous fait penser de cette manière, songea Harry.

-« Au moins on peut arroser ses plantes. » Dit Draco en se dirigeant vers un énorme ficus dans le coin du bureau. « On reviendra avec nos baguettes plus tard. »

Harry réalisa ce que Draco s'apprêtait à faire et commença à rire. Il rejoignit rapidement Draco et se mit en position. Sa vessie avait trop besoin de relâcher la pression.

Ils se tenaient côte à côte, en train de pisser sur le précieux ficus du Ministre de la Magie, quand Harry ressentit une étrange sorte de camaraderie, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, s'installer entre Draco Malfoy et lui.

Il regarda Draco et sourit quand il rencontra ses yeux. Draco lui rendit son sourire et quelque chose de chaud s'éveilla dans l'estomac d'Harry. Quelque chose qui lui faisait désirer que cette soirée étrange et surréaliste ne finisse jamais.

Il était inutile de gaspiller l'espace vide, donc après qu'ils se soient soulagés, Harry prit la bouteille de Champagne. Il en avala une gorgée et l'a tendit à Draco. Ils s'appuyèrent contre le bureau de Scrimgeour l'un à côté de l'autre, en sirotant du Champagne et en contemplant les secrets de l'univers, ou dans le cas d'Harry, se demandant comment il était possible que Draco soit un mec amusant avec qui il était agréable de trainer.

-« Tu veux me baiser ? » Demanda Draco à l'improviste.

Harry était incroyablement heureux d'avoir avalé sa gorgée de Champagne car il se serait probablement étranglé avec. « Quoi ? »

-« Toi. Baiser. Moi. » Répéta Draco doucement semblant parfaitement sérieux.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec toi et le sexe ? » Harry réalisa que cela sonnait un peu paniqué mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. « Pourquoi tu veux le faire avec moi ? »

Draco le regarda comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry ne soit pas d'accord avec lui. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Tu me mâtais Potter. »

-« Je n'étais… Quand ? »

-« Dans les toilettes, un peu plus tôt. Tu n'as pas arrêté de regarder ma queue. Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais. »

-« Je n'étais pas… » Se perdit Harry. Il avait regardé le pénis de Draco. « Je ne regardais pas ton pénis dans le but de coucher avec toi. »

-« Pour certains mecs, mâter la bite d'un autre signifie une invitation à une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Pour la plupart des gens d'ailleurs Potter. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas que regarder le pénis d'un autre était une invitation pour avoir des rapports sexuels avec cette personne, mais il ne voulait pas admettre à Draco qu'il était un petit puceau ignorant. Il se pencha, dans le but de trifouiller les boutons de sa robe, mais il ne trouva que sa queue et caresser cette partie de son corps n'était pas une bonne idée.

-« En plus, tu as adoré que je suce ta queue, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix de Draco était plus douce maintenant, comme s'il essayait de convaincre Harry.

-« Ouais. » Dit Harry les sourcils froncés. « Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux faire ces choses avec moi. Tu es mon ennemi juré. »

-« Ton ennemi juré. » Ricana Draco. « Je suis flatté, vraiment. »

Harry le dévisagea. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Nous n'avons jamais été amis. Et maintenant tu veux qu'on baise ensemble ? Pourquoi ? »

Draco leva ses mains en l'air. « Comment tu peux être aussi bête Harry ? Je te veux. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je suis attiré par toi. Je pense à toi. Beaucoup. Je m'imagine t'embrasser, lécher tes mamelons, sucer ta queue, toi poussant à l'intérieur de moi aussi souvent que possible. Est-ce que c'est une explication suffisante pour toi ? »

C'en était une. C'était plus que suffisant. C'était aussi la dernière chose qu'Harry s'était attendu à ce que Draco lui dise. Draco avait envie de lui ? Draco fantasmait sur lui ? Harry le regarda fixement. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas parler, il ne pouvait même pas respirer, mais il pouvait regarder Draco et se demander pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi beau et intelligent comme Draco Malfoy voulait quelqu'un d'aussi simple et stupide qu'Harry Potter.

Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré, prit la tête d'Harry entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa.

**OoO**

_Le second__ rapport sexuel gay d'Harry_

Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur de Harry qui savait exactement quoi faire dans le genre de situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était une très bonne chose parce qu'Harry lui n'en avait aucune idée. Il y avait des lèvres contre les siennes, une langue dans sa bouche, des mains sur sa peau et un corps dur pressé contre le sien.

Harry aurait pu paniquer mais la chose à l'intérieur de lui prit le contrôle. Peut-être que c'était sa queue. Est-ce qu'un pénis peut avoir son propre cerveau ? Ca n'avait pas d'importance tant que cette chose continuait de dire à Harry ce qu'il fallait faire. Et c'était le cas.

Tirant Draco encore plus près, Harry fourra sa langue dans sa bouche, voulant gouter chaque morceau de lui. Il passa ses doigts dans le dos de Draco et quand il sentit l'érection de Draco grandir contre la sienne, il poussa ses hanches.

-« Putain, oui. » Gémit Draco contre ses lèvres. Les doigts de Draco s'enroulèrent autour des épaules d'Harry, sa bouche glissa contre sa joue, sa gorge, son torse, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un téton. Harry cambra son dos, portant une main dans les cheveux de Draco pour presser cette talentueuse bouche plus près et son autre main plongea vers le bas, saisissant la bite de Draco.

-« Baise-moi Harry. » Draco regardait Harry, les yeux brillants de désir.

-« Ici ? »

-« Oui. Sur le bureau. » Draco se recula pendant une seconde et se retourna, offrant son dos à Harry. Laissant traîner ses paumes sur la peau parfaite et pâle, Harry se rapprocha, frottant son sexe dur contre le cul de Draco.

Peut-être que c'était le bon moment pour dire à Draco qu'il n'était pas homosexuel, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment important quand tout en Harry réclamait d'introduire sa queue à l'intérieur de Draco et le baiser sur le bureau de Scrimgeour. Draco poussa en arrière et Harry sentit le bout de sa bite se presser contre l'entrée de Draco.

Pendant une seconde, il fut effrayé de jouir tout de suite.

-« Attend. » Gémit Draco en se saisissant des objets sur le bureau. « On a besoin de lubrifiant. »

Harry s'arrêta de pousser et se contenta de frotter de haut en bas sa queue entre les fesses de Draco. Un encrier tomba et renversa de l'encre sur le tapis, les parchemins et les plumes volèrent à travers le bureau, puis Draco mit un petit pot dans la main d'Harry.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry en ôtant le couvercle et en examinant le contenu transparent.

-« Ca n'a pas d'importance. C'est visqueux, ça fera l'affaire. »

Incapable de trouver une faille dans cette théorie, Harry vida le contenu dans ses mains. Il caressa sa bite quelques instants, rendant cela agréable et brillant, puis enduit l'entrée de Draco, glissant un doigt à l'intérieur.

-« Fais le maintenant. » Dit Draco d'un ton impatient. « Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. »

Encore une fois, la suggestion de Draco sembla excellente à Harry, alors il positionna sa queue et commença à pousser. Il y eu un court instant où son cerveau se court-circuita et où tous ses sens hurlèrent de panique parce qu'il était sur le point de baiser ce foutu Draco Malfoy et à quoi diable pensait-il, mais ce moment fut vite oublié quand sa bite se glissa à l'intérieur de Draco et que tout ce qu'il put ressentir était serré, chaud, et si parfait putain.

-« Oh mon Dieu, oui, c'est exactement ça. » Draco poussa en arrière, ses mains fermement ancrées sur les rebords du bureau. « Maintenant, touche-moi. »

Remuant ses hanches, émerveillé par le sentiment de bien-être d'être à l'intérieur d'un corps, Harry glissa ses doigts gluant autour de la bite tremblante de Draco.

-« Maintenant bouge Harry. »

Et c'est ce que fit Harry.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essaya de faire. Mais quand il voulu se retirer, sa queue resta là où elle était, ancrée profondément dans le cul de Draco.

-« Aller ! Cesse de me taquiner. » Draco regarda par-dessus son épaule, donnant un regard impatient à Harry.

-« J'essaye. » Dit Harry, pas vraiment sur que ça soit normal que son pénis reste coincé pendant qu'il était en train de baiser. Il n'était pas franchement un expert.

-« Qu'est ce que tu entends par "j'essaye" ? »

Harry soupira et voulu relâcher la bite de Draco afin de pouvoir saisir ses hanches à deux mains et utiliser la force si nécessaire. Mais sa main était collée aussi et ses doigts refusèrent de se séparer de l'érection de Draco.

-« Fuck. » Dit Harry, quelque chose commençant à poindre en lui.

-« Oui, c'est le but de cette soirée Harry. »

-« Non. Enfin, je veux dire, je sais mais… Putain, je ne peux pas bouger. »

Draco regarda par-dessus son épaule encore et tenta de s'éloigner de Harry. Il en résulta l'impression pour Harry d'avoir son sexe épluché ce qui lui arracha un cri effrayant, repris par un sifflement aigu de Draco.

-« Et bien, fuck, en effet. » Dit Draco ses épaules s'effondrant.

-« Je pense que c'était de la glue. » Murmura Harry.

-« Oh tu penses ? » Draco le regarda comme si tout ça était la faute de Harry et qu'il n'avait pas été celui qui avait proposé de l'utilisé.

Harry le regarda et il ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il rigola comme un fou. C'était assez drôle de voir que l'esprit encore obscurcit de Harry n'avait pas encore pensé aux conséquences. Draco renifla, mais Harry était sûr qu'il avait fait ça pour cacher son rire.

-« On a besoin de nos baguettes. » Dit Draco.

-« Oh tu penses ? » Répondu Harry, toujours en ricanant.

-« Ne fais pas le malin Potter. C'est un… »

-« …Désastre. » Finit Harry pour lui. « Oui je sais. » Il ne pouvait toujours pas s'arrêter de rire cependant.

-« Viens. » Draco se redressa et Harry fut forcé de se redresser avec lui. C'était une impression bizarre d'essayer de marcher avec sa bite ancrée à l'intérieur de Draco, une main collé sur son sexe et l'autre sur sa hanche.

-« Tu te souviens où nous les avons laissés ? » Demanda Draco. Harry soupira. « Arrête de souffler sur mon cou. »

-« Je ne peux pas vraiment respirer ailleurs putain. » Harry appuya son menton sur l'épaule de Draco. « Tout est de ta faute de toute façon. Toi et ton obsession du sexe… »

-« Nos baguettes Harry. C'est notre priorité. Tu chercheras un coupable plus tard. »

-« Je ne me souviens plus où nous les avons laissé. » Souffla Harry une nouvelle fois, juste pour l'agacer car c'était Draco après tout. Draco secoua sa tête, heurtant les lunettes d'Harry qui tenait désormais en équilibre sur son nez. Harry voulu les réajuster, mais il n'a pas pu parce que ses mains était bloquées. Il essaya de frotter ses lunettes sur le côté de la tête de Draco pour les redresser.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fabriques dans mon dos ? »

-« J'essaye de ne pas être à moitié aveugle. Ta faute. Encore. »

-« Retrouvons simplement nos baguettes. » Marmonna Draco les dents serrées. « Maintenant on se déplace. Le pied gauche d'abord. » Harry bougea son pied gauche docilement. « Ton autre pied gauche Potter. »

Ils marchèrent plutôt bien après quelques essais et ils finirent par sortir du bureau sans s'écraser sur les meubles. Une fois dans le couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-« Je pense que nous les avons laissés un étage plus bas. » Dit Harry. Il espérait qu'il avait raison. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils pourraient marcher dans cette position bien loin avant que l'un ou les deux se brisent le cou.

Ils trouvèrent un rythme régulier, leur corps bougeant ensemble. Mais à chaque fois que Draco faisait un pas, ses muscles se serraient à certains endroits et se contractaient autour du sexe d'Harry. Il ne put retenir un gémissement, puis un autre, puis un autre.

-« Tu vas bien Harry ? »

-« Ouais. » Soupira Harry. « Je me sens si bien. »

-« Est-ce que… » Draco se tût. « Est-ce que tu me baises en ce moment ? »

-« Je crois. N'arrête pas. » Harry posa son front contre l'épaule de Draco. « C'est si bon. »

-« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fais ça. »

-« Ce n'est pas comme si – _oh putain_ – j'avais vraiment le choix. » Harry était de plus en plus proche à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient.

Draco était de mauvaise humeur et commença à marcher plus vite, apparemment vexé, mais il ne fit qu'accroitre la pression sur la queue de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage et au détour d'un virage, en apercevant les ascenseurs, le corps d'Harry céda.

-« Putain, oui. » Gémit-il, enfouissant sa libération profondément à l'intérieur de Draco, son propre corps tremblant contre lui. Il n'avait jamais eu d'orgasme en marchant avant. C'était une expérience plutôt curieuse.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? » Demanda Draco en lui jetant en coup d'œil suspicieux.

-« Ma virginité. » Murmura Harry contre la gorge de Draco.

Les pas de Draco ralentirent. « Dans ce cas, j'espère que c'était meilleur pour toi que ça l'a été pour moi. »

-« Hein ? »

-« C'était ma virginité aussi, stupide Gryffondor. » Draco semblait blessé dans son amour propre.

-« Je suis désolé. » Harry lui donna un baiser mouillé juste en dessous de l'oreille de Draco. « Je te le ferais plus tard si tu veux. Mes mains sont un peu collées pour le moment. »

-« Je n'avais pas remarqué. » Dit Draco. Harry vit le coin de sa bouche se crisper, comme s'il essayait de ne pas sourire. Peut-être que Draco n'était pas vraiment en colère contre lui. Harry espérait qu'il ne l'était pas. Parce qu'il devait bien l'admettre, il avait envie de refaire ça avec lui. Baiser Draco semblait génial maintenant. Imaginez ce que ça aurait pu être s'ils avaient pu bouger correctement.

Ils arrivèrent aux ascenseurs et Draco appuya sur le bouton. Puis ils attendirent en silence. Harry fourra son nez dans les cheveux de Draco et ils sentaient bon. Draco le laissa faire, toujours debout et imperturbable, comme s'il n'avait pas un Gryffondor collé à son corps.

Quelque chose fusa près de leurs têtes et le bras de Draco jaillit comme par instinct.

-« Ha ! » S'écria Draco en levant sa main pour que Harry voit bien. C'était le Vif d'Or qui volait entre les doigts pâles de Draco.

Le Harry tranquille et d'humeur détendu avait disparu dans l'instant. « Espèce de salaud ! Ce n'est pas juste. Est-ce que la seule chance pour toi d'attraper le Vif d'Or c'est quand j'ai les mains collées sur ta putain de queue ? »

Draco dévisagea Harry. « Et toi est-ce que c'est la seule façon de voler ma virginité ? Quand je ne peux rien faire pour t'arrêter ? »

Harry suffoqua. « C'était un coup bas Malfoy, même pour toi. » Harry poussa le dos de Draco avec son torse. Draco lui retourna la pareille, se cogna contre Harry qui perdit l'équilibre et bascula.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol en s'agitant dans tous les sens et en criant l'un sur l'autre.

L'ascenseur fit un léger bruit et les portes s'ouvrirent. Mais il n'était pas vide. Harry cessa de se battre contre Draco et leva les yeux vers la figure impressionnante de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Mais ça n'était pas le pire.

-« Je pense que nous avons trouvé les coupables. » Dit Kingsley. Un homme sortit de derrière le large corps de Kingsley. Le dernier homme que Harry voulait voir à ce moment précis.

Honnêtement, il aurait préféré de beaucoup voir Ron ou Scrimgeour ou même Voldemort ressuscité d'entre les morts.

Mais il ne voulait pas voir Severus Rogue.

-« Monsieur Potter. » Dit Rogue, laissant trainer ses yeux noirs sur lui. Harry se fichait que Rogue ait été de leur côté. Harry ne se souciait pas du fait que Rogue était un héro de guerre tout comme Draco et lui. Harry n'en avait rien à faire d'aucune de ces choses parce qu'il savait que Rogue était un enfoiré qui balancerait à Harry sa bêtise à son visage pour le reste de sa vie.

Et vu qu'Harry était nu et collé à Draco Malfoy, Rogue marquait peut-être un point. Mais Harry ne se souciait pas de ça non plus.

-« Pouvez-vous expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda Rogue son regard passant de Draco à Harry et vice versa.

-« Nous sommes collés. » Dit Draco d'une voix maussade comme si Rogue allait le réprimander pour une potion ratée.

-« Collés ? » Rogue arqua un sourcil.

-« Avec de la glue. » Chuchota Draco en caressant une des ailes du Vif d'Or. « Nous pensions que c'était autre chose. » Il tourna son corps ce qui obligea Harry à se déplacer avec lui de sorte que leurs côtés ont été exposés et Rogue put voir où exactement ils étaient coincés.

-« Ah. Je vois. » Dit Rogue. Kingsley se retourna, les épaules tressautant et après un moment, Harry se rendit compte qu'il essayait de ne pas rire. Même Rogue semblait un peu constipé tout à coup, les lèvres pincées en une ligne mince et ses yeux sombres brillants.

-« Et vous ne pouviez pas vous décoller ? » Rogue fixa Harry. « Avec autant de talent magique, je suis sur qu'un peu de colle ne doit pas être un problème pour Monsieur Potter ? »

-« Nous avons perdu nos baguette. » Murmura Harry en foudroyant Rogue du regard.

Kingsley fit de nouveau demi-tour, la poitrine secouée de rire contenu. « Et ou les avez-vous perdu ? Quelque part dans le blizzard qui fait actuellement rage au sixième étage ou vers le lac dans le bureau de la pauvre Madame Blakemoore ? »

-« Vous avez vu ça ? » Dit Harry maintenant seulement inquiet de ce qui allait leur arriver. Est-ce qu'ils jetaient les sorciers à Azkaban pour vandalisme ? Il n'était pas sûr.

-« C'était difficile de ne pas remarquer un département tout entier avec son mobilier collé au plafond. » Dit Rogue en croisant les bras.

-« Est-ce que je peux invoquer l'Imperium ? » Demanda Draco. Harry le regarda. « Harry plaide l'Imperium aussi. » Ajouta Draco en donnant à Harry un sourire qui semblait dire "suis mon idée". Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire à ce sujet. Il avait suivi les idées de Draco tout au long de la soirée et regardez où cela l'avait mené.

-« Non Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne pouvez pas. Vous pourrez faire une déclaration officielle plus tard. Pour le moment, je pense qu'il est temps de vous décoller tous les deux. Je crois avoir vu assez des parties de vos corps pour le reste de ma vie. » Rogue prit sa baguette, les visa tous les deux et murmura quelque chose.

Et soudain Harry pouvait bouger et il se retira rapidement de Draco. Harry se sentit un peu seul assit à côté de Draco, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine.

-« Le bureau de Scrimgeour est protégé contre le vol. » Déclara Kingsley avec un grand sourire. Il semblait très amusé par la situation aujourd'hui. « Nous enquêtions et au moment où nous sommes entrés dans l'ascenseur nous avons sentit la magie partout. Alastor est convaincu qu'il y a des Mangemorts récalcitrants au Ministère. Je dois dire que je suis heureux de voir que c'était seulement vous deux. »

-« Nous sommes désolés ? » Dit Harry en offrant aux deux hommes son sourire le plus innocent.

Les yeux de Rogue se rétrécirent. « Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Mais vous le serez. Maintenant, venez avec nous. »

**OoO**

_Le__ happy end __d'Harry_

Kingsley les laissa tous deux dans son cabinet et leur rendit leurs vêtements et leurs baguettes. Maintenant, Harry et Draco étaient assis côte à côte derrière le bureau de Kingsley tenant une tasse de café fumant entre leurs mains. Ils avaient du faire face à Moody, Scrimgeour, Monsieur et Madame Weasley, mais ils s'en étaient sorti sans aucune peine de prison.

Ils durent tous les deux payer une amende, mais ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Harry.

-« Es-tu toujours ivre ? » Demanda Draco en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry.

-« Un peu. »

-« Est-ce que tu regretteras ce qui c'est passé quand tu seras de nouveau sobre ? » Dit Draco d'une voix incertaine.

Harry envisagea cela. Une part de lui voulait accuser l'alcool pour toute cette soirée. Mais s'il était honnête, c'était plus que ça. Il avait besoin de quelque chose et d'une certaine manière Draco avait trouvé ce que c'était.

Il s'était plus amusé lors de cette soirée qu'au cours de toute la dernière année.

-« Non. » Dit-il en souriant à Draco. « Je ne regrette rien. Et toi ? »

-« Non. » Cette fois la voix de Draco sonnait sûre et très contente. Il rendit son sourire à Harry. Cela le réchauffa de l'intérieur.

-« Donc. » Commença Harry les yeux fixés sur la tasse entre ses mains. « Est-ce que tu veux toujours faire ça de manière correcte ? »

-« Faire quoi ? »

-« Tu sais. Le sexe. »

Draco fit un petit sourire narquois. « Regardez qui est obsédé maintenant. »

Harry ne savait pas si Draco plaisantait ou non. Il le regarda, et pendant un moment, il était sûr que Draco allait l'envoyer bouler et cela le fit se sentir pire que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors.

-« Bien sûr que je le veux. » S'exclama Draco. « Tu me dois toujours une bonne baise. »

Harry expira profondément. « Quand ? Je veux dire, est-ce que nous devons choisir une date ou quelque chose ? »

Roulant des yeux, Draco posa sa tasse et se tourna sur son siège. « Une fois qu'ils nous relâcherons, rentre avec moi. J'ai du vrai lubrifiant là-bas. Promis. »

Harry hocha la tête et sourit. « D'accord. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, mais ils n'étaient pas mal à l'aise. Ils se jetaient quelques regards de temps en temps. Puis, Harry ne pu s'en empêcher et il se pencha plus près et donna à Draco un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « Merci. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Pour quoi ? »

-« Je me suis bien amusé ce soir. » Dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Et j'avais vraiment besoin de cela. »

-« Ouais. » Murmura Draco. « Moi aussi. » Il donna à Harry un baiser, tout doux au début, mais quand Harry voulu rompre l'échange, c'est devenu plus avide, plus dur et un peu sale.

-« Et je me disais… » Dit Draco une fois qu'ils se séparèrent.

-« Oh non. » Gémit Harry en donnant un regard impuissant à Draco.

-« Je crois toujours que nous devrions introduire cette magnifique et ancienne tradition moldus dans notre monde. »

-« Continu. »

Les yeux de Draco se rétrécirent, brillants avec malice. « Il y a un grand match de Quidditch à Londres la semaine prochaine. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il savait qu'ils n'auraient pas du, que cela allait leur attirer de graves ennuis.

-« Je pense que nous devrions y aller. Je parie que personne n'a jamais vu de streakers sur un balai. » Dit Draco en souriant à Harry de manière audacieuse.

Harry acquiesça, puis sourit largement à Draco. « D'accord. Ca à l'air marrant. »

**FIN**

Certains mots anglais n'ont pas été traduits comme "fuck" ou "happy end" parce que je crois que tout le monde comprend ces mots et qu'ils sonnent mieux en anglais.

Pour le "streaking", j'ai VRAIMENT cherché mais il n'y a pas de traduction française (ou alors je ne la connais pas lol). Je pense qu'on comprend bien avec le reste du texte mais pour ceux qui ont quelques doutes (ou qui veulent se rincer l'œil ^^), vous pouvez aller voir www . sportpost . com / video / view / funny+streakers+video (sans les espaces, of course)

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous vous êtes marrés autant que moi en le lisant. Laissez-moi de l'amour… REVIEW !


End file.
